Sugar High
by BTRluver
Summary: It started out a normal case, that is until they went to arrest him. Now they are taking care of a little girl, and Hetty is out of town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sam kicked down the door; they finally had enough evidence to get this guy. He was a scientist that killed a Marine to do experiments on him and when he was finished with the body he threw it in the ocean. What he didn't expect was a fisher man to find it.

Callen and Sam took the first floor, while Deeks and Kensi took the second.

Deeks and Kensi almost finished clearing their floor just one door left. Kensi went in first and she opened the door and slowly walked in when from around the corner the scientist stuck her with a syringe and emptied the contains into her body and Kensi fell to the ground.

Deeks saw the scientist, tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him.

He heard Callen say, "Clear," over the earpiece.

"I got him, but you guys might want to come up here," responded Deeks.

Sam and Callen ran up the stairs and stared at him expectantly when they got up there, looking for what Deeks meant.

Deeks looked down at Sam's feet and Sam and Callen did too. And right there in the mists of Kensi's clothes was a four year old girl with curly brown hair and mismatched eyes looking up at them.

"What are you guys looking at it's me Kensi, now fix this," said the little girl, in slurred English.

Sam started laughing hysterically at the sight of the little Kensi with her hands on her hips glaring at them like she was going to attack them if they didn't do something to fix her immediately.

"This is not funny Sam, so stop laughing before I kick you hard, I maybe small but I was very strong when I was little," whined Kensi.

Sam stopped laughing, and turned to the scientist. "How do we fix this?" he yelled angrily.

"Like I would tell you," responded the scientist.

"You will if you don't want to go to jail any longer then you already have to."

"I don't care I will never tell you."

"Take him to the police down stairs and then come back up, Deeks."

"Ok, I'll be right back," responded Deeks and he left the room.

Two minutes later he was back upstairs waiting to know what to do.

"Collect anything that could help her I will bring her down stairs," Callen said, as he picked up Kensi with just her oversized shirt on everything else fell off.

"Hey, put me down. I'm not a child I can walk," screamed Kensi.

"Yes you are Kensi, oh Sam and Deeks can you grab her clothes."

"NOOOOOOOOO! I don't want them touching my clothes, especially Deeks, they are private."

But her screams were not listened to since Callen was already down stairs close to the car. He put her in and buckled her up, with Kensi giving him a death stare.

"I could have done that myself," snarled Kensi.

Callen just shut the door and got in the driver's seat waiting for Sam and Deeks to come down.

_I really hope they find the antidote I can't live like this for long, I already have a headache and it's been five minutes_, thought Callen.

Ten minutes later Sam and Deeks came down and walked to the car caring a lot of little syringes. When they got in Kensi started yelling about how Callen put on her seatbelt and she could have done it herself, then she started complaining that Deeks was sitting next to her and she didn't want to sit by him all the way to the hospital. By the end of the ride the boys all had a headache.

They took Kensi, complaining about being carried, to the front desk and told the nurse what happened the doctors came out to run tests on her.

An hour later a doctor came out and escorted them to his office.

"We finished the tests, we estimate her age about four years old. We got all of the syringes you gave us but we need to run tests on them to make sure they won't harm her," explained the doctor.

"How long will that take?" questioned Callen.

"Two to four weeks," all the boy's heads shot up all thinking the same thing; we have to deal with her for at least half a month.

"Now her mental state," the doctor began. But at those words all the boys looked angry.

"Are you saying it did something to her brain," Sam questioned looking like he wanted to punch something.

"No it is just that she won't act like herself. For example she was begging me for sugar anything with sugar in her child brain she wants it so bad she will do anything to get it, but her adult brain knows that she doesn't need it. Her child brain will eventually win and she will throw a tantrum. She still has her adult memories though, and all her childhood fears are coming back, for example she started screaming when I turned off the lights, she's scared of the dark and when she saw the needles in a cabinet she started to cry, she's scared of needles. But she also keeps insisting she can do everything herself for example she kept complaining that Callen was carrying her. You shouldn't let her do something if you are not watching. Soon she won't act like an adult at all and she will act like any other four year old only she will be much smarter and have much more experience than other four year olds. Any questions?"

The boys shook their heads. The doctor left the room and came back a minute later with little Kensi holding his hand with a huge grin on her face licking a lollipop happily.

Callen held out his hand to her, and Kensi took it and with that they walked back to the car on their way to Ops.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me who you would like her to be more attached to (stay at house, always wants to be held by etc.) Deeks, Sam, Eric, Callen, or Nell<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm going to have little Kensi more attached to Callen.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When they made it back to OPs, little Kensi was asleep in the back with her tiny hand wrapped around her half eaten lollipop.

"She looks so cute when she is asleep and not complaining about everything," said Deeks when they were trying to figure out how to get her inside without waking her.

"I know that's why I'm trying not to wake her up," explained Callen as he unbuckled her from the seat and lifted her up. Kensi immediately wrapped her small arms around his neck tightly as if she didn't want to be taken away from him.

They walked into OPs just as Eric and Nell were walking down the stairs. When Nell spotted Kensi she ran down the stairs.

"Why do you guys have a little girl? And where is Kensi?" questioned Nell, just as Eric took the last of the stairs.

"We will explain later. Where is Hetty?" asked Callen.

"She left for a vacation for a month. She said not to call her under any circumstances and to finish all the paper work she left on your desks. Now who is the girl?"

"Nell this is Kensi. The scientist kind of de-aged her," answered Sam.

"What!"

"Shhhhhhh it took us forever to get her to sleep. Please don't wake her up."

"Sorry"

Callen set the sleeping Kensi on the couch by her desk and walked back over to the team.

"How long will she be like this?" asked Eric.

"For at least two weeks," responded Deeks.

They then started to explain everything the doctor told them about what happened.

Just then they heard a noise from the couch and the little girl sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and then down at what she was wearing. "I need new clothes, please," Kensi said while staring at the team, then pointed out, "all I have is this shirt that goes to my knees."

"I'll go and see if Hetty has any kids clothes by any chance and if she doesn't I'll go to the store," suggested Nell, the team nodded and Nell was off to find her some clothes.

Kensi walks up to Callen and raises her arms, asking to be held, and Callen bent down and picked her up. Once Callen had her on his hip she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The team looked at each other they knew that their adult Kensi wasn't there anymore, the little girl was not going to complain about being helped anymore, she was like all other four year old girls, not their independent, serious Kensi anymore.

Callen went over to the couch and sat down on the right side with Kensi on his lap her back to the arm rest. Kensi snuggled up to him with her head under his chin and her legs curled up to her stomach. Kensi's left hand holding his and her right hand clinging onto his shirt. Soon Kensi was asleep.

"She's asleep," Callen whispered.

"Awwww," the remaining boys all coursed.

Just then Eric's cell rang and he scrambled to answer it before it woke Kensi up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eric, it's me Nell."

"Oh, Hi."

"I was just wondering what Kensi's size is."

"How are we supposed to know that we're guys?"

"I don't know just measure her waist."

"Ok, hold on."

Eric put his phone on hold and turned to the boys. "She wants to know Kensi's size."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Deeks.

"Measure her waist with a tape measure."

Deeks went to his desk and took a tape measure out of his drawer. He walked over to Callen. Callen stood up and held Kensi out in front of him while Deeks wrapped the tape measure around her waist and found the number, "20 inches." Callen held Kensi close to him again and made sure she didn't wake up through the whole thing. When he was satisfied that she didn't he sat back down and Kensi cuddled back to his chest. While Eric picked up his phone and told Nell the measurement.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kensi woke up and asked if she could play something. The boys were totally clueless as to what a four year old girl would want to do, so they took her up to OPs and Eric gave her a laptop not hooked to the system with some games on it to play. But Kensi immediately got bored and walked over to Callen. She lifted her arms for him to pick her up and he did.<p>

"Hey why aren't you playing anymore?" questioned Callen.

"It was boring, I want to play house," replied Kensi.

"Ok, who is everyone?"

"Um, you are Daddy, Sam is Mommy, Eric is baby brother," at those Deeks burst out laughing at what the little girl wanted them to do, "and Deeks is the dog." With that he stopped and gave Kensi a playful glare.

"Why am I the dog?" asked Deeks.

"'cause I said so," replied Kensi, "now go to where Hetty's clothes are and Sam put on a skirt, and Deeks put on dog ears and start playing."

Everyone started immediately; they didn't want Kensi to start crying. When Sam and Deeks go back with their clothes on Deeks got on the ground and started crawling, Eric laid on the ground and pretended to be sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, and Callen and Sam sat on the couch reading magazines. Everyone was so preoccupied making sure Kensi didn't throw a tantrum because they weren't doing it correctly, they didn't notice her sneak off down stairs to her desk where she had a stash of candy and grabbed as much as her little hands could carry, which was surprisingly a lot, and ran off to they couldn't find her.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Nell came back with fifteen bags full of things, when she didn't see them down stairs she went to the OPs center and she found them all there still playing house, just how Kensi wanted it. Nell started laughing so hard her sides hurt. All the guys got all red with how the petite women found them.<p>

"Ok I got lots of clothes, a booster seat, a night light, some food and drinks, and some toys," said when she finally calmed down enough to talk, "Now where is she?" All the them looked around, after a few minutes of lookining around OPs they still couldn't find her and they were all nervous as to where she was.

I has been twenty minutes and they still couldn't find her. There was only one room left and they were all hoping she was there. They walked into the room and there on the floor in the corner was the little girl shoving candy into her mouth. When she saw them she looked up and gave the most innocent look they could manage. They all couldn't stay mad at her after they saw her puppy dog eyes but they were all thinking the same thing. A little girl with so much sugar in her system was not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had/ am having final.**

**Wrote this late last night, and not my best chapter but I tried**

**thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS L.A. . . . yet  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The team slowly moved in on Kensi hoping to get the candy away from her small hands and make sure she doesn't run around the building bugging all of the employees. But Kensi was too smart for them and slid through the tiny space between Deeks legs with candy in hand and ran.

Deeks had a confused expression on his face while the rest of the team glared at him. "You're an idiot," yelled Sam, "how could you let her do that?"

"It's not my fault," replied Deeks.

"Yes it is she didn't do it to us because she knew we would have caught her," said Sam.

"Stop arguing and let's go find her," yelled Callen.

The whole team left the room and split up to find her.

Meanwhile when Deeks and Sam were arguing Kensi set up traps, behind one door water would fall on whoever enters and threw another there was a clear wire so whoever entered tripped over it and fell into whipped cream and chocolate syrup she spread on the ground. She was very quick at setting up the traps because when she was little she pulled the same pranks to all of her teachers and her dad on multiple occasions. Kensi then hid behind a door and watched all of her traps fall into place.

Immediately after the team split up, Deeks ran into a room and yelled when ice water fell onto him causing him to look similar to a wet dog. When the team heard all of the noise they turned around and broke out into the loudest laugh you could image. "Thisss isss nottt funnnnny," Deeks shivered uncontrollably.

The team tried to control their laughter and turned around to find the small girl once again. Deeks went to the locker room to get a towel a dry off and rejoined the search.

The team all went into different doors when they heard a loud thump and everyone turned around when they made out of the rooms they found G Callen covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Once against the team broke out in fits of laughter. Out of no where Kensi ran up and scooped a hand full of whipped cream on her hand ate it. She then proceeded to eat more and more until he was almost clean and then gave him the most innocent face she could muster up but she couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

Callen looked down at the little girl but before he could say anything she tapped his leg and yelled tag. She then ran off the fastest she could go with her little legs. Every one ran off once again in search of the little girl but what they didn't except was to find her asleep on the couch by her desk.

"She finally passed out, thank God!" yelled Deeks.

"Shut up," whispered Sam.

The team all kept as silent as possible for the next couple of hours Eric and Nell went up stairs to their computers, Deeks and Sam went to work out, and Callen went to take a shower then went to sit at his desk to get started with some of his paper work so he was close by when Kens so she wasn't scared when she woke up.

When Kensi finally woke up she walked over to Callen and climbed onto his lap and when she was up she gave Callen a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry I got you dirty," said Kensi.

"It's ok Kens," replied Callen.

"Can I go home now?" asked Kensi, she wanted to go to her own home but she knew that was never going to happen but that was ok with her she was scared to be alone especially in the dark.

"Whose house do you want to go to?"

"Yours, I like you, cause your nice, and Deeks has is weird, Sam has kids, and Eric and Nell will play games on their computers all night."

"Why don't you want to see Sam's kids?"

"Cause they know me as an adult not a kid."

"Ok I will go get you things, we will say goodbye then we will go."

And that was exactly what they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and favorite!<strong>


End file.
